


Debut

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Commander Damien Lostheart [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Ash Legion, Charr (Guild Wars), Guild Wars 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Damien and their warband are no longer cubs, and starting their new life as soldiers for the High Legions.





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This features my charr character, Damien Lostheart. They are nonbinary.
> 
> This is their current appearance, although they did not always look like this:  
> https://almorras-massacre.tumblr.com/post/184592903871/wardrobe-update

“What do you get with three Ds and a G? A failed class!”

“Ah, another stunning display of Blood Legion intelligence,” Gavril snorted derisively. 

“Yeah that barely made any sense,” Dandy commented in a low voice. 

They turned away as the young soldier hollered, “Shut it, Ash Trash!” but my hackles were raised.

“Why don’t YOU–”

“Burn it, Damien.”

I felt a heavy paw on my shoulder, and looked up to see Dazzle.

“But they–” I attempted to protest.

“As your Legionnaire, I’m ordering you to burn it,” she said firmly. “We’ve got work to do, stop wasting time with petty buffoonery.”

Oh, I certainly burned. As I turned to follow the others, I could feel the heat under my fur. 

“Learn to pick your battles,” she advised as we walked. “There’s no point in getting angry over drivel, and no point in arguing with the pointless. You have to learn to see a lost cause and prevent yourself from being involved in meaningless tasks.” She looked down at me. “We’re grown-up Ash Legion now. Time to act like it.”

I heaved a sigh. I knew she was right. I focused on petting Dylobaek, who was unfortunately now too big to hold, but his soft fur sufficed to calm my nerves. Dazzle gave me a hearty pat before taking the lead of the group.

_Stealth. Patience. Deception. I live and die where secrets hide. I thrive where danger dwells. I am the blade in the darkness._

_Let the Blood Legion charge blindly to their deaths. Let the Iron Legion build their machines of war._

_You will find me in the shadows._

_This, is my story._


End file.
